kamenridewfandomcom-20200214-history
Doctor Shinigami
is an executive member of Shocker from the Switzerland branch. History Kamen Rider Before joining Shocker, Doctor Shinigami was known as Ivan Tawanovitch a half-Japanese, half-Russian citizen who was given the title 'Shinigami' due to the deaths of people he met, even if he did not have anything to do with the deaths and 'Doctor' after he graduated from college with a doctorate as a famous researcher. Shinigami was working with the Nazis during WWII when Japan was allied with them. He was working on a way to make replacement bodies for dying people, one of them was his father but it was a failure. His sister had became ill and after an accident in the arctic her body was frozen. After the war, the doctor traveled the world after hearing rumors of a monk who can bring back the dead. After finding the monk, Chan Mao, in Tibet, the doctor begged the monk to tell him the secret of bringing back the dead. But the monk refused as the doctor because he is too bound to human emotions. A few years later, Shinigami finds Mao supposedly dead in South America, but Mao had actually just transcended his Earthly body. Mao then asks Shinigami to join him in his goal to take over the world offering to help save his sister. Shinigami began working in modified human research in Europe but his creations were destroyed by Kamen Rider #1 whose constant interference made the doctor focus on defeating the rider. He then goes against Rider #2 in Japan and Brazil but could not defeat him. The doctor then went through the reconstruction process to become Ikadevil but predicted he would die in battle. After Colonel Zol's destruction at the hands of Rider #2 Shinigami takes command of Japan's branch. When Takeshi Hongo appears to fight him Shinigami discards his cape and transforms into his Inhumanoid form, Ikadevil, a Squid Kaijin with the ability to use his tentacles as whips. Ikadevil had Shocker Soldiers take care of Kazuya Taki while he fought Hongo. At first Ikadevil had the upper hand, with guidance from Tobei, Rider #1 manages to overpower Ikadevil and weaken him with a Rider Chop before finishing him off with his Rider Tailspin Shoot. V3 Along with Colonel Zol, Ambassador Hell, and General Black. He was resurrected by Doktor G to initiate Operation: Japan Annihilation using a new toxic gas called Girard Gamma. His assignment is Osaka. When Ambassador Hell captured by V3, he is agree to execute him alongside V3 until Great Leader interference stating they cannot afford to lose even Ambassador Hell when carried out their mission and let V3 go as he pleases. He died with the other revived commanders when Destron's base accidentally self destructed. Let's Go Kamen Riders Due to a change in history caused by Ankh leaving a O Medal behind in 1971, Shocker achieved its goal of world dominion with the Shocker Greeed which defeated the Double Riders, and new members from the various groups that would had manifested in the normal timeline after Shocker's destruction. Ikadevil was among the many villains who were part of the this alliance. When the riders united against Shocker, he along with Ganikomol and Garagaranda was destroyed by Kamen Rider Den-O Climax Form Boistous Slash and Kamen Rider New Den-O Counter Slash. Super Hero Taisen Z Ikadevil, powered up by magic, returns as a High Commander of Space Shocker in Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z, with a new form called Space Ikadevil. In this new form, it's able to channel the power of magic to create portals to various locations, and it's able to use that to send his enemies away or into traps. It's also able to attack with multiple tentacles at once. Space Ikadevil attempts to help the Space Crime Syndicate Madou reach their goal, aiming to rule the entire universe beside them. With its new powers, it overwhelms the new Gavan, ''and manages to throw Wizard and Fourze far away when they attempt to face him. However, it's eventually defeated and killed by the Super Sentai team ''Gokaiger. All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation .]] Ikadevil appears as a monster in the video game ''All Kamen Rider: Rider Generation. Kamen Rider The First : Depicted in the film as the figurehead of Shocker, he is a mysterious elderly man with vampire-like fangs and dons a long black and red cape. During the course of the film, he appears only via satellite on screens in the Shocker headquarters. His physical whereabouts are unknown. He is an adaptation of the original television series' character . Kamen Rider Decade All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker In Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker, a new version of Doctor Shinigami appeared, under the guise of Eijiro Hikari as a Dai-Shocker commander, using cape once again to assume transformations. Like in Kamen Rider, Shinigami has the ability to assume his Inhumanoid form, Ikadevil. In the film Ikadevil now has the ability to shoot flaming squids at his opponents called Ika Missiles. He is destroyed in the final battle against the Riders by Kamen Rider Decade, Kamen Rider Diend, and Momotaros using the Final Form Rides of Kiva, Blade, and Faiz, telling the Riders that he'll be seeing them again. Despite this, Ejiro lives having no memories of being Shinigami. In spite of his different appearance, his official profiles originally just gave him the story of the Shinigami from the original Kamen Rider series as his backstory. However, in Movie War 2010, the true nature of the new Shinigami was revealed as something else. In the manga adaptation, Eijiro's transformation into Doctor Shinigami was played for real. Natsumi was more visibly upset and Eijiro didn't return at the end after Shinigami was destroyed. Shinigami also didn't transform into Ikadevil neither did Ambassador Hell transform into Garagaranda. Final Chapter In Kamen Rider Decade: Final Chapter, Ejiro regains his memories after seeing a squid dish and a bottle of beer presented to him by Narutaki. Through the black Shinigami Hakase Gaia Memory, given to him by Ryubee Sonozaki, Ejiro becomes Super Doctor Shinigami, the leader of Super Shocker. In the movie he revives the Neo Organism to destroy Decade. However, Super Doctor Shinigami reverts back to Eijiro as the Memory ejects out of him caused by Kamen Rider Double HeatMetal's HardMammother Maximum Drive and he is saved by Natsumi in her Kamen Rider Kiva-la form. Behind the scenes Portrayal In Kamen Rider the original series, Doctor Shinigami was portrayed by (Played as Eisei Amamoto). In Kamen Rider The First, Shocker Staff: Elderly Gentleman is portrayed via archive footage of the late , who played the original Dr. Shinigami. Hideyo Amamoto's appearance in the film is only through various pieces of footage recorded before his death in 2003, including several from Kamen Rider, the original series. He was overdubbed by . The Eijiro Hikari version of Doctor Shinigami in Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker is portrayed by , who also appeared as Super Doctor Shinigami in Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010. Ikadevil's suit actor in All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker was . In OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders, Ikadevil was voiced by , while his suit actor was . In Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z, Space Ikadevil was voiced by , while his suit actor was . Notes *'Doctor Shinigami' would later be used as the name of a (portrayed by ) in of the original Sentai series, . Appearances *''Kamen Rider'' episode 40 - Deathmatch! Monster Snowman vs. Two Riders *''Kamen Rider'' episode 41 - Magma Monster Ghoster, Decisive Battle at Sakurajima *''Kamen Rider'' episode 42 - The Devil's Messenger, Mysterious Fly Man *''Kamen Rider'' episode 43 - Mysterious Birdman Pranodon's Attack *''Kamen Rider'' episode 44 - Graveyard Monster, Kabibinga *''Kamen Rider'' episode 45 - Monster Namewhale's Gas Explosion Plan *''Kamen Rider'' episode 46 - Showdown!! Snow Mountain Monster Bearconger *''Kamen Rider'' episode 47 - The Death-Calling Ice Devil Todogiller *''Kamen Rider'' episode 48 - Bloodsucking Marshes of Hiruguerilla *''Kamen Rider'' episode 49 - Cannibalistic Monster, Isoginchack *''Kamen Rider'' episode 50 - Monster Kamestone's Murderous Aurora Program *''Kamen Rider'' episode 51 - Stone Monster Unicornos vs. Double Rider Kick *''Kamen Rider'' episode 52 - My Name is Mysterious Birdman Gilgalass *''Kamen Rider vs. Shocker'' *''Kamen Rider'' episode 61 - Monster Catfishgiller's Electric Hell *''Kamen Rider'' episode 63 - Monster Rhinogang's Autorace of Death *''Kamen Rider'' episode 68 - Doctor Shinigami, the True Meaning of Terror? *''Kamen Rider V3'' episode 27 - Zol, Death, Hell & Black Rise from the Grave *''Kamen Rider V3'' episode 28 - The Five Commandants' All-Out Attack!! *''Kamen Rider Decade: All Riders vs. Dai-Shocker'' (Eijiro Hikari) *''Kamen Rider × Kamen Rider W & Decade: Movie War 2010'' (Eijiro Hikari) *''OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders'' (as Ikadevil only) *''Kamen Rider × Super Sentai × Space Sheriff: Super Hero Taisen Z'' (Space Ikadevil)